


My People

by Shaddyr



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-20
Updated: 2002-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol reflects on the events in "The Andorian Incident"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My People

My people. I was reluctant to introduce my human shipmates to them. I said that it was awkward.

My people. If I am truly honest, I must admit I believed Vulcans to be superior to humans, especially in regards to such traits as truthfulness, trust, and integrity.

My people. Some study Kholinar to purge emotion, but we all abhor violence and hold to peace.

My people - ready to kill to protect a lie that has been going on for years.

I handed the completed scan to the Andorian commander. I can no longer call it awkward, for I am ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit, I'm just playing in Paramount/Viacom's sandbox


End file.
